The Genetic Analysis Workshops (GAW) have been held each year since 1982 at the American Society of Human Genetics meetings. The purpose of these workshops has been to provide a mechanism for evaluation and comparison of different methods of statistical analysis of human pedigree and population data. Genetic Analysis Workshop IV (GAW IV) will be held October 9, 1985 at the ASHG meetings in Salt Lake City. In contrast to the first three workshops, GAW IV will be devoted to several sets of real data (rather than computer-simulated data), selected from subject areas in which there has been controversy over the interpretation of previous analyses. The subject areas include (1) chromosome 11 markers; (2) breast cancer; (3) Huntington's disease; and (4) HLA-related diseases (insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, coeliac disease and multiple sclerosis). Prior to GAW IV, a two day meeting is being planned at which workshop participants will discuss results of their analyses and prepare integrated summaries for presentation at GAW IV. The meeting also will include presentations by individuals who have been involved in data collection for each subject area, as well as discussions of methodological issues, theoretical problems etc. relevant to each area. The aim of this grant application is to seek funding for this pre-workshop meeting.